


Honey

by SLWalker



Series: The (Second) Book of James [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel & Vessel Interactions, Gen, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/pseuds/SLWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime during The (Second) Book of James, an explanation as to why Cas could taste things properly in earlier seasons but not in Season 9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey

_So, what does it taste like?_ Jimmy asked, curiously.

Cas eyed the smear of honey left on their fingertip like it was the strangest thing he had ever encountered. _Which part?_

_What do you mean, which part?_

_It's a complex thing; in addition to fructose and glucose, there are a number of complex carbohydrates. The chemical breakdown is--_

_Seriously?_

_Also, there are traces of pesticides._ Cas gave a beat there, and then continued sincerely, _And I can give you the history of the atoms, as well, back to their origins._

Jimmy sighed, internally. He was being teased. There were times when Cas was genuinely too literal. And then there were times like this, when Jimmy was being driven to exasperation on purpose. Which he might have minded more, if not for the fact that it was one of Cas's more charming quirks; Jimmy had just as much fun being driven to it as Cas had driving him to it. _I was thinking more along the lines of taste._

_So was I._

_I can look through your filter, vision wise. Try... I dunno, tasting through mine? Can you do that?_

Cas contemplated it, and he was still in a good mood; they didn't often get moments where they felt lighthearted and easy like this, so Jimmy was more than happy to take what they could and run with it. _I can try. Though to what end, I don't know._

_Indulge me,_ Jimmy answered, dryly.

Cas sighed, a short little put-upon sigh that wasn't desperately sincere, and then sucked the rest of the honey off of their fingertip. Jimmy could feel him working it over in their head; trying to figure it out. Then Cas scrunched their nose up a little. _Too much,_ was his verdict.

_Too... sweet?_

_Yes? I think. And sticky._ He pulled another vague little face and tried to wipe the remains off on their coat. _Still, not unpleasant. If it were less sweet._

Jimmy half-shrugged and took their hand back to clean it off more properly. _We'll have to try chocolate sometime._


End file.
